Various deposition technologies exist for plating and coating materials. These various technologies include, for example, vacuum deposition or physical vapor deposition (“PVD”), chemical vapor deposition (“CVD”), sputtering, and ion plating. These deposition technologies suffer from various disadvantages. These disadvantages may include, for example, poor deposition layer adhesion, high cost, generation of environmentally wasteful products that are expensive and cumbersome to dispose, damage to the substrate, elevated substrate temperatures, nonuniform deposition layers, inefficient use of expensive depositants, and inconsistent application of deposition layers.